


Remember, Play Safe

by Fanty_Writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makki is a good dom, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Whipping, all the smut happens in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanty_Writes/pseuds/Fanty_Writes
Summary: Suga slammed the door on the way in, the tension from the week finally spilling over. Saying it was a stressful week would be an understatement.





	Remember, Play Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So this began as a vent fic that I wanted to incorporate bdsm into. I let it sit and realized that I enjoyed the comfort but couldn't find a good place for the sex to fit so I'm making it into a multi chapter fic cuz I really want to write bdsm for these two. Let me know if there are any errors, I tried fixing it up too early in the morning.

Suga slammed the door on the way in, the tension from the week finally spilling over. Saying it was a stressful week would be an understatement. It felt like everything that could go wrong did go wrong and in every worst way possible. No matter how hard he tried to stay positive and take each day as it came, he could only handle so much at once. Even pretending to be okay and putting forward the biggest smile he could muster took more out of him than he expected.

He toed his shoes off and dropped his bag with a dull thud. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed his boyfriend rounding the corner, obviously concerned.  He knew slamming the door like that was over kill and probably startled Hanamaki from whatever he was doing in the living room, but he couldn’t help it.

When he looked up, Suga could tell Hanamaki seemed cautious. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide the fact he was in a bad mood but considering how long they’ve been together Hanamaki would have picked up on it regardless. This just made it easier for the other male to gauge just how bad things were and how to approach. Although it still didn’t stop the pink haired man from going with plan A to try and cheer up Suga.

Hanamaki opened his arms and stepped forward with a smile “Oh shit what up it’s my favorite boy!”

Usually, that would have Suga at the very least fondly rolling his eyes, and going in for the hug. Today though he just didn’t feel in the mood for anything. Hanamaki didn’t deserve the cold shoulder but it felt like a dark cloud was hanging over Suga’s head and Hanamaki was standing in the way of the storm.

Suga brushed past him, speaking lowly, “Not now Takahiro.”

Hanamaki stepped aside, putting his hands up. Suga was thankful Hanamaki wasn’t the type to get angry that easily and knew when Suga needed his space. The last thing he needed to top the cake off for the week was a fight with him too. He stomped to their shared bedroom flopping down into their bed.

The second Suga hit the mattress he could feel the few tears he’d been holding back sting at the corner of his eyes. He told himself he wouldn’t do this, he’d just sleep it off, let himself recharge over the weekend but now that he was alone, all the stress came flooding back and he couldn’t hold it back. He buried his face into the pillow, trying to muffle himself as he sobbed. He hated crying over something so stupid.  It was pointless, why did he have to break down like this?

The week had just been a living hell. Just trying to accommodate to all his clients’ last minute requests, more than a few conflicting orders, and some that were never even placed and would be late. To top it off his boss had been hovering over him like a hawk all week. He swore the man hated him and only kept him around just to torture Suga. And every mistake the department made was automatically Suga’s fault even if he had no part in it.

Suga tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down but it was shaky at best. He didn’t know when Hanamaki slipped into the bed with him, but the next thing he knew he was being pulled into a tight hug from behind. Suga didn’t fight it, he automatically turned around and hid his face into boyfriend’s chest. It was warm, familiar, and Suga quickly found himself melting into the hold. He sniffled again, rubbing his face against Hanamaki’s shirt. He’d apologize for the snot and tears later, along with his little scene at the front door later.

Hanamaki began rubbing Suga’s back, humming softly to his boyfriend. The taller man gave him a firm squeeze whispering into Suga’s ear, “You’re okay Koushi, you can let it out.”

Suga clung on to Hanamaki’s shirt, the only thing that helped ground him. He wailed into Hanamaki’s chest, finally breaking and letting himself go. Suga was thankful for this. His boyfriend provided him that safe place to completely come undone. He needed the release. Suga had been holding the tension in all week, doing his best to not worry the other male. He figured it would be better if the stress from work didn’t follow him home. Maybe if he could just focus on Hanamaki and himself it would be more bearable but the thoughts from work lingered at the back of his head at the end of the day. It was difficult to escape even when Hanamaki provided more than enough of a distraction.

 He’s pretty sure his boyfriend had some idea that there was something wrong, but If he knew he never brought it up. Hanamaki wasn’t the type to forcefully pry unless it was absolutely necessary. He always let Suga come to him when he was ready and Suga was thankful for that.

Suga continued crying, taking a few minutes until he was sniffling and gasping for air, fully emptying himself out. Hanamaki looked down at him, still rubbing his back, “Want some water?”

Suga could hardly speak, his throat felt raw after all the crying, so he nodded in response.

Makki hummed, pulling himself away to get off the bed. He left a tender kiss on Suga’s forehead, wiping a few tears away before leaning down to kiss his lips.

“I’ll be right back, you’re going to be okay love.”

Suga gasped for air, nodding his head. He watched as Hanamaki left the room and returned a short moment later, carrying two water bottles and some peeled tangerines. He handed the water bottle to Suga, which the silver haired man took gratefully. Suga downed half the bottle, feeling instant relief as the water flowed down his parched throat. He sniffled, wiping at his face with the back of his shirt’s sleeve.

Makki smiled at him softly handing the small pieces of fruit, settling himself down against the headboard of the bed and  pulled Suga too him.  Suga shuffled himself closer. Now that he had cried most of his frustration out of his system he could enjoy this.

Suga sat there with his back pressed to Makki’s chest, the taller man’s arms wrapped around Suga’s middle with his head resting peacefully on Suga’s shoulder. Suga enjoyed the closeness and the comfort the silence radiated. Hanamaki didn’t have to say a lot for Suga to know that everything was okay and that Hanamaki was always there for him..

They sat like that for a good while before Suga got restless again. Despite Hanamaki’s best efforts to soothe him, he just couldn’t help but let his mind drift back to every single small detail that had gone wrong that week. Every angry customer over the phone, his supervisor talking down at him, trying to keep his own frustrations from showing as he dealt with all of them. It all returned at once and Suga needed something, a better distraction.

Suga wriggled himself out of Hanamaki’s hold. It helped that the other instantly loosened his grips, most likely assuming that Suga just needed a quick change of position.

Hanamaki wasn’t wrong, but it surprised him when Suga straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around his neck. Suga leaned in pressing their lips together softly.

Hanamaki gave him a puzzled look as he rested his hands on his hips, willingly returning the soft kiss on his lips. He was still on guard though.  Suga knew that his boyfriend was aware of what he was most likely thinking about. It was just a matter of breaking his boyfriend down, which was no easy task. After all Suga knew Hanamaki wouldn’t approve of this idea in particular.

The silver haired man hummed pulling away giving Hanamaki a sultry smile. He leaned back in again nipping at his throat and ground his hips down.

“Want to have a little fun. I have a bit of energy for tonight.”

Suga could tell the taller man was hesitant and wasn’t reacting to his advances. Not like he wasn’t expecting that, so Suga figured he’d just have to try harder. Suga slid his hands down Hanamaki’s shoulders, and trailed them down to his chest.

In situations like this, Suga hated how much self-control Hanamaki had. He could feel the other getting hard through their clothes, but Hanamaki still made no move to touch Suga. But then again some of their scenes played out like this. Where Hanamaki would pretend like Suga had no effect, while Suga would touch him as freely as he wanted. The next moment Suga would get pinned to the nearest surface. Despite Hanamaki’s laid back personality, Suga found that he was quite the sadist and so dominating in bed.

Suga was hoping this would be the case. That Hanamaki was merely getting himself into that headspace and settling into his dom persona. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck his brains out. To give him something else to focus on, make his head go numb to every thought that was rattling his head.

Suga tried rolling his hips against Hanamaki again, “We can take a few toys out. We can try that new cage you bought a few weeks ago. Tie me up. We can do something real quick. It doesn’t have to be anything intricate. Just bend me over, a few spanks. Anything you want. I just need you.” Suga leaned in, breath ghosting at Hanamaki’s ear, “Master.”

Like that Suga could felt their weights shift. Hanamaki moved swiftly and before he knew it his back was against the mattress and he was staring up at his boyfriend.

The way Hanamaki stared down at him, cold and emotionless, sent a shiver through his spine. This was just what Suga was hoping for. He was pinned to the mattress with Hanamaki’s dominating presence putting him in his place. No matter how many time he’s seen that look on the other’s face he would never get tired of it. Suga settled in his position, waiting for Hanamaki to make the next move. He broke the silence, uttering a word Suga wasn’t expecting.

“No.”

Suga looked up at his boyfriend like someone poured a bucket of cold water on him, “No?”

Hanamaki restated his answer firmly, “No.”

Suga felt the frustration bubble up again. Why couldn’t just one thing go right this week. Was one thing really all that bad to ask for. He tried to struggle out of Hanamaki’s firm hold but Hanamaki didn’t budge. For someone who didn’t look all that menacing, Hanamaki was strong.

Suga let out irritated grunts, pulling and yanking. Screaming at Hanamaki to let him go. Right now he just needed to be alone. He wanted to get away from the world but Hanamaki wouldn’t let him. Usually this would be the point where the Hanamaki  would let Suga go on his own to blow steam, but this was one of those situations Hanamaki deemed he needed to be there for Suga’s own sake.

Hanamaki spoke slowly in a tone Suga knew he was serious and not at all pleased with the situation, “You’re not in the right headspace and you know it. Like hell I’d let you participate in a scene like that!”

Suga stilled completely. He looked away in shame, he knew Hanamaki was right. In situations like these, Hanamaki’s self control was a heaven send. While he enjoyed letting loose on Suga, Hanamaki knew when to stop himself or Suga from going too far past their limits. Anyone else and Suga was pretty sure they would take advantage of the altered state of mind to push those boundaries.

Suga’s arms slackened. Hanamaki took a moment to examine his boyfriend before letting go, deeming it safe to approach Suga again

Hanamaki settled down on the bed and pulled Suga towards him, letting the other’s head rest gingerly on his chest. He carded his fingers through silver locks and the action helped Suga ease up a little more. Suga just felt tense, like he messed up.

Hanamaki nuzzled the top of his head kissing it, speaking much softer than he had a minute ago, “You know the rules love. Sex, especially any type of hard play is off the table when either one of us is in so much distress we can’t think clearly.”

Suga nodded in understanding. He knew why that rule was necessary. He was actually grateful for it when Hanamaki first suggested it and he thought it was thoughtful. Originally it was meant to ensure that they didn’t end up in a situation where Hanamaki would disregard Suga’s needs, especially if Suga needed him to stop. Coincidently it also helped curb any sex during times of great stress where one of them was clearly not in the right mindset to engage in play safely.

Hanamaki petted Suga’s hair. He tried to move so he could get a better look at his boyfriend. He tilted Suga’s chin toward him and Suga could feel the love in Hanamaki’s eyes as he looked down at him tenderly. Hanamaki leaned in to kiss his lip softly. Much different than the kiss Suga gave him earlier. It was soft and delicate, Hanamaki’s way of saying everything was fine.

“Now, why don’t we try to relax. I’ll make your favorite tonight. We can sit back and cuddle. If you’re up for it, we can plan something for tomorrow after you’ve rested properly.”

Suga felt much better now. He was thankful Hanamaki knew what just he needed and when. Now he had something to look forward and a night where his boyfriend would pamper him.

“Thank you Takahiro.”

“Anything for you, Koushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Smutty goodness next chapter!
> 
> come scream at me on either twitter or tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: [ fantasmical-fantasy](http://fantasmical-fantasy.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [ @fantasmicalf](https://twitter.com/fantasmicalf?lang=en)


End file.
